civilization_v_multiplayerfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Slang
Skróty i nazwy używane na czacie lub forach Biorąc udział w grach wieloosobowch znajomość skrótów i nazw slangowych jest niezbędna. Czy to w towarzystwie międzynarodowym czy samych rodaków ten sposób porozumiewania jest bardzo wygodny i oszczędza cenny podczas rozgrywki czas. Skróty i nazwy przydatne przed rozpoczęciem rozgrywki * + (plus)| yes zgadzam się, tak * - (minus)| no nie zgadzam się, nie * = (równy)| abstain powstrzymuję się od głosu, obojętny, nie obchodzi mnie * hj | join po przeładowaniu reload gra często zawiesza się, rozwiązaniem problemu jest opuszczenie przez jednego z graczy i ponowne przyłączenie join do gry * ag | game(s)?, zagram w jakąkolwiek grę (kiedy chcemy dołączyć do gry nie mając specjalnych preferencji) * eu | european gra wskazana dla graczy z europy (ze względu na strefę czasową) * na | american gra wskazana dla graczy z ameryki północnej (ze względu na strefę czasową) * ffa | for all każdy może dołączyć do gry (zasady i ustawienia mogą być przegłosowane) * rnd | random losowy wybór cywilizacji * fruity | losowanie na zasadach fruity draft * bnw | wymagany dodatek brave new world * mod | gra wymaga zainstalowanych modów * 2/6 | gra dla 6 graczy, aktualnie 2 miejsca już zajęte * lfm / lf1m / lfg | for more for 1 more for group | znaczy szukam wiecej osob / 1 osoby / grupy... * randoms | przypadkowe osoby * pm | message prywatna wiadomość Zwroty grzecznościowe * gl | luck powodzenia * hf | fun dobrej zabawy * gg | game podziękowanie za grę (po zakończeniu gry podzękuj proszę na czacie pisząc gg, jeśli poddajesz grę lub straciłeś stolicę podziękuj za grę przed wyjściem z gry, dzięki temu pozostałe osoby będą wiedzeć, że wychodzisz celowo) * gn / nn | night dobranoc * sry | sorry przepraszam. * thx / ty | thanks you podziękowanie. * pls | please proszę... Skróty i nazwy przydatne w czasie rozgrywki * dc | disconnected rozłączony * log in/log off | wejsce lub wyjście z gry * reroll | restart gry z takimi samymi ustawieniami * lag | uciążliwe opóźnienia w grze spowodowane np. powolnym łączem internetowym lub problemami technicznymi * cc | concede kapitulacja (możesz poddać się innemu graczowi w celu szybszego zakończenia gry, wszyscy gracze muszą zgodnie poddać się tej samej osobie) * cs | state państwo-miasto * cap | city stolica * irre | irrelevant kiedy dojdziesz do wniosku, że twoja cywilizacja została w tyle i nie ma znaczenia dla dalszego przebiegu gry możesz zgłosić chęć opuszczenia gry w ten sposób (musisz jednak otrzymać zgodę pozostałych graczy na opuszczenie gry + ) * bk | back wróciłem * bio | idę do toalety * brb | right back zaraz wracam * gtg | to go muszę już iść * k / kk / ok | zgoda * np | problem nie ma sprawy, spoko * omw | my way jestem już w drodze * r / rdy | ready gotowy * w8 | wait czekaj... Wielcy ludzie persons * ga | artist wielki artysta * ge | engineer wielki inżynier * gg | general wielki generał * gm | merchant wielki kupiec * gp | person wielki człowiek * gs | scientist wielki naukowiec * gpp | person points Strategie gry * beeline | nazwa strategii w której dąży się do możliwie najszybszego wynalezienia konkretnej technologii * bulb | określenie na użycie wielkiego naukowca w celu natychmiastowego wynalezienia jakiejś technologii * ics | city sprawl tzw. spam miast - budowanie największej możliwej ilości miast położonych w stosunkowo niewielkiej odległości od siebie nawzajem * rex | early expansion - szybka ekspansja (miast) na początku gry * tall | strategia gry niewielką ilością miast z dużą populacją * wide | strategia gry dużą ilością miast z niewielką populacją * farm/farmic | oznacza zdobywanie pewnego rodzaju punktów w ciągły sposób (np. punktów doświadczenia jednostek przez nieustanne atakowanie obozowiska barbarzyńców bez niszczenia go) Technologie technologies * ah | animal husbandry - hodowla zwierząt * bw | bronze working - obróbka brązu * cs | civil service - służba cywilna * hb/hbr | horseback riding - jazda konna * iw | iron working - obróbka żelaza * tw | the wheel - koło Jednostki units * dmg | damage obrażenia * exp / xp | experience point | punkty doświadczenia * hp | point punkty życia * lvl | level poziom (np. jednostki) * armored unit | a unit class comprised of tank, modern armor and giant death robot. * aa | anti-aircraft * barbs | barbarians * cc | cavalry * ckn | chu-ku-no * gdr | death robot * ls | swordsman * ma | armor * mi | infantry * melee unit | any unit that engages in combat with an adjacent unit where both parties are damaged such as a warrior or rifleman. * ranged unit | any unit that engages in ranged combat such as an archer or catapult. * siege weapon | ranged units with a vs city bonus, specifically catapult, trebuchet, cannon, artillery and rocket artillery. * sotl | of the line (english uu, replaces frigate). Budowle buildings * mpm | pyramid mosque * nc | college Cuda świata wonders * aw | Angkor Wat * ci | Chichen Itza * cr | Cristo Redentor - Chrystus Zbawiciel * et | Eiffel Tower - Wieża Eiffla * fp | Forbidden Palace - Zakazany Pałac * gl | Great Library - Wielka Biblioteka * glh | Great LightHouse - Latarnia z Faros * gw | Great Wall - Wielki Mur * hg | Hanging Gardens - Wiszące Ogrody * hs | Hagia Sophia * moh | Mausoleum of Halicarnassus - Mauzoleum w Halikarnasie * nd | Notre Dame * pt | Porcelain Tower - Porcelanowa Wieża * sc | Sistine Chapel - Kaplica Sykstyńska * sh | StoneHenge * soh | Sydney Opera House - Opera w Sydney * soz | Statue of Zeus - Posąg Zeusa * toa | Temple of Artemis * un | United Nations - Organizacja Narodów Zjednoczonych Rózne skróty i nazwy * ai | inteligence cywilizacja/jednostka sterowana przez komputer * cpt | per turn * cs | state lub strength * dof | of friendship * dow | of war * foy | of youth * ga | age * gbr | barrier reef * gpt | per turn * hammers | of production * hp | points * lux | resource * nap agression pact | pakt o nieagresji * nw | wonder lub wonder[ * ob | [open borders * op | overpowered * pop | population * ra | agreement * sp | policy * ua | ability | civ-specific ability * ub | building | civ-specific building * ui | improvement | civ|specific improvement * uu | unit | civ-specific unit * duel | pojedynek między dwoma graczami Skróty i nazwy z języka polskiego * zw | zaraz wracam * jj | już jestem * ... Żródła: * http://forums.civfanatics.com/showthread.php?t=442106 * http://www.aiononline.com.pl/forum/index.php?topic=4679.0;wap2 * http://steamcommunity.com/groups/NO_QUITTERS * http://steamcommunity.com/groups/NQCivilization * http://www.civplayers.com/index.php?section=smf&topic=10394.0 * http://www.aeriagames.com/wiki/index.php?title=J%C4%99zyk_graczy_/_Slang&game=shaiya_pl